Someone I Admire the Most
by KiaraSucrette
Summary: People would always ask each other who they admire the most. I'd hear them always say the same things, either a famous celebrity or a family member. As for me, I admire someone more different compared to what everyone else would usually say. [A Kentin One shot]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Credit goes to ChiNoMiko. I also don't own the cover image.

* * *

People would always ask each other who they admire the most. I'd hear them always say the same things, either a famous celebrity or a family member. As for me, I admire someone more different compared to what everyone else would usually say.

Today is a nice warm day, so I decide to take a stroll to Sweet Nut Park. It seems like a long time since I came here. The last time I stepped foot in this park was when I was still a scrawny primary schooler with gigantic glasses. I remember several kids would always bully me in this park, even though I always minded my own business.

But there was one day that was unusual. There was a kid who scared all the bullies off. There was something obviously peculiar about him.

I sat on a bench, reading my favorite manga. "Hey, Ken Ken!" one of the three bullies said. "Haven't you learned by now to stop visiting this park? Some gawky kid like you doesn't belong here." The bully was older than me. He was tall, blonde, and wore a dirty white graphic t-shirt.

"I-I'm just reading my manga," I stuttered. "I don't know why you find me such a bother."

"Your presence just annoys us," another bully retorted. He had short strawberry hair that complimented his tanned skin.

"And what the hell is a mango anyway?" the third bully said. He was the shortest of the three, but despite his height, he still looked just as intimidating as the rest of the two.

I couldn't believe their ignorance. _Mango?_ "It's a manga!" I said defensively. "A-and let me read peacefully! I haven't done anything…!" The tall blonde snatched my book. "Hey, give it back!"

"Oh, is this what a manga is?" he flipped through the pages, then started ripping each page one by one.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" I stood from my bench and tried to grab my manga back, but the strawberry-haired boy elbowed my back then punched my stomach. I fell on the cold dirt, my glasses falling off the bridge of my nose.

The short boy approached me slowly. He looked like he was about to kick me in the face-

He suddenly flinched back, holding his hands on his eye. "Something hit me!"

"What do you think you're doing, beating up a kid in a park?" a voice said. I turned my body to see who it was. It was a boy with an oddly painted mask that covered his nose to his chin. He wore a bright violet hoodie, hood up, It partially shrouded his mask with shadows. There were dozens of rubber bands around his wrist. He stood on top of the bench, targeting a rubber band at the blonde with one hand, and at the tanned boy with the other. "Make a move and I _will _shoot this at both of you."

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde boy hissed. "And what a ridiculous looking mask!" He snickered.

The masked boy didn't even hesitate; he leaped from the bench and kicked the blonde boy right in the face. The blonde collapsed on the ground. "Don't you dare speak ill of this mask."

The short boy stood in shock, still covering his eye, "My God, kid, calm down! We'll leave you alone!" Him and the tanned boy helped the blonde up and left the park, bemused by what just happened.

"Hopefully, they'll leave you alone." The masked boy had his back turned to me, hands on his hips as he watched the three bullies leave the park.

"I can't thank you enough." I picked up my glasses and got up from the ground, brushing the dust from my green pullover. "Thank you so much for defending me."

"Sorry about the manga. Don't think I'll be able to put it back together." The masked boy turned his head. He tossed something at me, and it thudded on the ground. A whistle. "If those bullies ever do something like that again, just blow the whistle. I'll be able to hear it," he said.

I picked up the whistle from the ground. From the way it shined, I could tell that it hadn't been used. "Will that really work? What if you're not around?"

I looked up from the whistle, but the masked boy was nowhere in sight.

_He was just here two seconds ago… Who was he?_

About a few days after that, I decided that it was safe to go to the park after what the masked boy did. It was a crisp afternoon. I settled myself on the swings and looked silently up at the birds that sang on a tall oak tree.

"Didn't think we'd be here after what happened, Ken Ken?" I swallowed and turned my head to find the source of the familiar voice.

"You really think some masked dude will protect you now?" the blonde said. "You're depending on _him_? C'mon, Ken Ken. Don't be such a coward. Try to face your own fights for once." I knew I wasn't capable of doing something like that. I had my hand in my jeans pocket. I felt the whistle on my fingertips.

"He's so dull," the strawberry-haired boy whined. "Throw a few punches already, or I'll start throwing you a few, Ken Ken!"

Reaching into my pocket, I grasped the whistle within my hand, but before I could take the whistle out of my pocket, the strawberry-haired boy had punched my chin. I got knocked to the ground, pressing my hands on my chin and groaned in pain. I licked my lips. Blood. I tasted blood. My entire face throbbed, my vision started to blur with tears.

I heard a fumed voice. "You three just don't get it, do you?" The masked boy leaned against the tree. He targeted rubber bands at the blonde and the tanned boy. "I'd tell you to stop it already, but at the same time," he shot a rubber band at the blonde, "I really love the challenge."

The blonde howled in pain, pressing his eye. The masked boy ran towards the strawberry-haired boy and the short boy, shooting them both with rubber bands. He successfully targeted both of their eyes, and both fell on their knees.

"You okay, kid?" The masked boy still held a rubber band, ready to aim at anyone who was ready to hit back.

"Why did you help me?" I cried. "I didn't even blow the whistle." I reached into my pocket, but I couldn't find the whistle. "It fell out of my pocket…"

"You really think a whistle will make me come to help you?" the masked boy said. "I know when a friend is in desperate need."

I wiped my tears that streamed down my cheek. "Friend…?" I cracked a smile.

I still remember that feeling of being called a friend for the first time. No one has ever called me that till then. I put my hands in the pockets of my camo cargo pants and walk over to the swings. As I sit, I grip onto the swing and notice something beside the oak tree.

Or, no. I notice a person.

From afar, I can tell he's a boy… with blue hair. But something wasn't right. He wears a painted mask over his head, wearing an orange jacket I recognize immediately. He is playfully aiming rubber bands at the oak tree, mimicking the sound of a gun.

The blue-haired boy turns and faces me. "Kentin! I didn't expect to see you here!"

My eyes widen. I nod at Alexy and stand from the swings, slowly exiting the park and shoved my hands back in my pocket.

If someone were to ever ask me who I admire the most, I would say Alexy.

* * *

**A/N**: The idea of this one shot is based off of an anime. If you know what anime, you're cool. Let's chat.

**Update:** Didn't realize the horrible errors until I reread this. I fixed it now though.


End file.
